User blog:J Fan/Favorite Duel(as of On Stranger Tides)
Originally, I thought I didn't want to do a blog(as today is my birthday :P). But I was somewhat inspired by a blog I bumped, made by one of our very own Snippets of Jack(just thought I'd give credit lol)...which kinda made me think of everyone else's thought of this subject. Throughout the Pirates universe, we've been introduced to some pretty great battles and epic sword fights. Many important characters(whether it be a Pirate or a British officer) have proven that they do know how to use a sword. Among the various duels fought are the ones done in the movies... #'Duel in John Brown's blacksmith shop' - The first encounter between pirate Jack Sparrow and blacksmith Will Turner, son of Jack's old shipmate Bootstrap Bill Turner. By this time, Jack was escaping the wrath of Commodore Norrington and his men...but not before having threatened the Governor's daughter Elizabeth Swann, which infuriated Will upon meeting the pirate. A very comical duel, which had Will having a shop-full of swords than Jack's trusty hanger. When it seemed that the heroic Will would win the fight, Jack pulled out his pistol, preparing to fire at Will(no pun intended lol). But before the pirate could commit the act he would have been forced to do, a drunken Mr. Brown would knock Jack out, just in time for Norrington's men to arrest him. #'Duel on Isla de Muerta' - Probably one of the most iconic duels in the films(if not the most iconic). Captains of the Black Pearl Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa fight to the death, at least if Barbossa wasn't the undead captain he was. After Barbossa stabbed Jack, it seemed like the end. But Jack being Jack, he had a trick up his sleeve: he secretly stole a piece of the cursed Aztec gold, making him immortal also. Though unnecessary, the two cursed men continued their fight. By the end of the battle, Jack shot Barbossa with his one shot he kept for a decade. Unfortunately for Barbossa, who gloated at Jack for wasting his shot, Will lifted the Aztec curse. Mortal once more, Barbossa dies from his bullet wound...for now. #'Duel on Isla Cruces' - A three way battle takes place on Isla Cruces for the heart of Davy Jones, where combatants Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and James Norrington want the heart for their own reasons. But before they could get the heart, they needed the key to the Dead Man's Chest. From the beaches to an abandoned church to a giant waterwheel, the duel went through the whole island. The fight would end with the three bumping into a fight between Elizabeth Swann, Pintel and Ragetti against Davy Jones' crew of the Flying Dutchman. While there was no victor, someone was able to get the heart. Who was it?...well you'll have to see the movie! #'Duel on the ''Flying Dutchman' - During the battle around the maelstrom conjured by the goddess Calypso, a duel ensured between Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones. Jack had the Dead Man's Chest, while Jones had the key to the chest. The majority of the duel took place on the mast of the ''Dutchman until circumstances arose to where the two ended up on deck. By the end of the battle, Jack was able to get the key to unlock the chest, where he prepares to stab Jones' heart. But being the cruel captain he was, Davy Jones stabbed Will Turner, who was just married to Elizabeth Swann. Because he was "a good man", Jack gave up one of his few chances of immortality and helped Will stab the heart. With a cry of "Calypso", Davy Jones fell into the maelstrom. #'Duel in the ''Captain's Daughter' - ''"I hear a rumor. Jack Sparrow's in London," said Joshamee Gibbs to Jack Sparrow, who finds out that there was talk that Jack Sparrow, an imposter, was signing up men at the Captain's Daughter. Upon arriving to the pub, where he was made fun of by Scrum, Jack Sparrow confronted his imposter in a duel in the pub's storeroom. After the imposter performed a certain swordfighting move, Jack was able to deduce the identity of the imposter: Angelica, a woman from his past. After a brief reunion, which ended with fighting off the King's Royal Guard, Angelica was able to force Jack aboard the world renowned vessel of infamy, the Queen Anne's Revenge! #'Duel at the Fountain of Youth' - Upon finding the Fountain of Youth, Blackbeard was confronted by the one-legged man destined to kill him: Hector Barbossa! Barbossa, a privateer in the King's court, desired revenge against Blackbeard after a fateful night in which Barbossa lost the Black Pearl and his used, twisted, hairy right leg. After a battle between the crews of the two captains, Barbossa was able to fatally wound Blackbeard with his sword, which was poisoned with the innards of rare, poisonous frogs. Having achieved his victory, Barbossa took Blackbeard's Sword of Triton and claimed it along with Blackbeard's ship and crew, as payment for his missing leg. Aside from these duels, there are many more acts where swordfighting took place, some taking place in battles that may have occurred(ex. Pintel and Ragetti fighting Davy Jones' crew at Isla Cruces, or Norrington's fight with Koehler at Isla de Muerta). There are many more duels to explore! So tell me, mates. Of all the big duels, or the duels kinda noticed in the battles...which of these fights suit you? Category:Blog posts